Tantalizing
by aelurophile
Summary: Note to self: Never open a link sent to you by Kenny in the presence of your crush. Creek
1. Chapter 1

"Craig, is the c-coffee ready?" Craig looked up from his laptop where he was "working" to look at his assigned partner for his English project, Tweek Tweak. The blonde's hazel eyes were wide open in his constant fearful look, and his thick bottom lip was pouted out like that was going to help makethe coffee brew quicker.

"It should be done… You practically sprinted for the Keurig when we got here," Craig answered, busying himself with logging into Facebook. It was either focus on the log-in screen or stare at those soft, pink lips that must feel _so _nice to touch…yeah. He would definitely need to keep his eyes glued to the screen.

"It's a habit!" And with that, Tweek took off down the stairs, unaware of the blue eyes that trailed after him and his plush, gorgeous ass. Tweek had been Craig's friend since they were able to walk and his object of desire since he discovered what a wet dream was. Many times Craig had to pry his eyes and hands off his "friend" to maintain the illusion of his purely platonic love for him.

Craig's eyes were torn from the empty doorway that the blonde angel had just exited by the familiar _ping_ notifying him that he had gotten a new message from Kenny.

_Found something I think that you'll like ;)_

Along with the message was a link to a porn site. Craig wondered how Kenny could possibly know what he would like. He hadn't even come out to his friends as being gay, let alone acquaintances that he never spoke to save for buying drugs or borrowing a pen in French. He'd humor him, he thought as he pulled out his headphones from his distressed messenger bag to plug in to his laptop. There was no way he would want Tweek to walk into his own room to hear the high-pitched and melodramatic moans of porn stars.

Clicking on the link, Craig was immediately impressed with what he saw. The camera was set up in such a way that the only thing on the screen was a giant dick, standing tall and at attention. _A point-of-view blowjob… _Craig thought to himself as he watched the man reach down to grab the base while a blonde with a pixie cut strutted onto the screen. She smacked the man's hand away to replace it with her own, and when she finally looked into the camera, Craig felt his own eyes narrow.

_Hazel eyes… _So what? Kenny had somehow figured out that Craig had a thing for blondes with hazel eyes. It's not like it was uncommon or undesirable. And he had somehow deduced that Craig liked shorter hair. It just showed off more of peoples' facial features when long, voluptuous hair wasn't obstructing the view. Unfortunately for Kenny, he had chosen a video where the _woman_ had too blonde of hair. It was obvious that it wasn't natural from the hint of roots showing through. Also, while her eyes were a nice shade of green, they didn't have flecks of gold, or light, thick eyelashes framing them, or the same innocence to them as…

_No._ He couldn't think of _him_ while he was watching this, let alone compare him to the woman jerking some stranger off on the screen. Now she had moved on to flicking her tongue out to lick up the dick like it was some goddamn treat. He wasn't going to lie to himself; the thought of Tweek being in her place, and Craig being in the man's place was... pretty appealing, to say the least. As the woman on the screen lifted her eyes to the camera in faux innocence, she finally took the entire thing in while still maintaining eye contact with the camera. Even Craig had to admit that it was pretty hot, and if he was carrying on with his fantasy from earlier… Craig reached down to fix his own stirring member before realizing what exactly he was doing and _who_ was standing in the doorway with a thermos in hand.

"C-Craig? What are you doing?" As soon as he heard the quiet voice, Craig promptly dropped his laptop on the ground and jerked both hands up in surrender. _Shit, _of all the people to catch him touching himself…

"Damn, dude! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," He had fucked up so bad, and there was only one person to blame. "Fucking Kenny sent me this link and I had no idea what it was and I got carried away and—"

Tweek's perfect, hazel eyes widened as he moved his free hand up to tug at his perfect blonde hair after getting a look at the laptop screen that had fallen to the carpeted floor. "Are you watching p-p-porn?"

Craig couldn't stop his mouth from opening in total shock. This could not be happening. All he had wanted was to get started on the project and maybe indulge himself with a little bit of flirting with his oblivious friend.

Tweek already knew the answer to his own question after looking at the page, so there was no need to wait for Craig to answer. He blurted out, "W-well… what are you into?"

Well they had _clean_ skipped over the flirting, and now his "oblivious friend" was asking about what kind of porn he liked. Had hell frozen over? What a day to be alive.

"Come on. No n-need to be embarrassed." Despite having been the one to say it, Tweek looked like he was about to keel over at any moment. His flush had spread to the top of his freckled ears, and his thin eyebrows were drawn taut. Tweek had steeled himself for a reason that Craig could not understand in the least, but one thing was crystal clear: Craig couldn't shrug this out. For some reason, Tweek was determined to know the answer.

"It depends on the… girl," Craig tried to answer as if it was no big deal that the love of his life had caught him fixing himself while watching some whore give a blow job. Not a big deal at all. And it was also not even worth berating himself for almost giving his secret away by using the wrong pronoun. No big deal at all.

"What kind of g-gu—shit, girls. I can't talk today…" Had he almost said guys? Did he know? "What kind of _girls_ are you into? Blondes?" Tweek asked, nodding to the screen where the vixen had started deep-throating the man while he jerked his own hips forward and into her painted lips.

"Yeah, I… prefer blondes," _Damn_, he had to be honest _now?_ Craig couldn't help it though. With one glance to the laptop and back up to Tweek—wringing his hands, face stained red, wide eyes that tried to show confidence, but only showed genuine interest—he knew that he was a goner. This was a conversation that he absolutely had to have. He might as well be truthful.

"I-I'm blonde," And there was that interest that seeped into Tweek's voice. Why did he have to be so interested? And so blunt? And so gorgeous?

"Yeah… You are," Craig said looking down to play with bedspread that he was picking at. What else could Craig say? Of course, Tweek was blonde. That was one of the first things that you noticed about him. Maybe, God would help him out and let them drop the subject.

Tweek didn't like not having Craig's attention, so he hopped onto the end of his bed, making Craig look up in surprise. Tweek was still as red as before, and up close Craig could see exactly how he was trying to appear as nonchalant as possible. Too bad for Tweek, he was an awful actor…or maybe Craig could just read him better than anyone. Tweek grabbed the bedding out of Craig's fingers and looked at him straight in his eyes. Tweek opened his mouth a few times before flicking his gaze to the opened laptop. "So… do you like watching videos of… b-blow jobs?"

"Look, I don't normally watch porn. This was a mistake… I didn't know what the link was that Kenny sent me and—"

"I don't either!" Craig could believe that. Tweek didn't even have his own computer, save for the PC in the "family room" or some shit. Watching porn wasn't exactly a family-oriented experience. "Um… have you ever had a b-blow—one of _those_?"

Oh _God_. Why? Craig returned his gaze to the pale set of eyes in front of him. "Once or twice…but never with the right person."

"Who is…" Tweek looked down at Craig's lips before returning his gaze to his eyes. His blush was now down his neck and up to the tips of his ears and he had settled into a constant jittering state. "Who is the 'r-right person'?"

Now Craig could feel his own face heating up. This was it. "If I told you… it would fuck everything up."

Luckily, Tweek dropped it. His gaze stayed on his small fingers, now working on picking a thread that had started to protrude. Craig looked down at the damned laptop and used his socked foot to slam it shut. Craig needed to get control of himself; he needed to turn the subject around to where Tweek was forced to answer some things. Craig watched Tweek's face intently before asking, "So… have you ever had a blow job_?_"

There it was. The spasm that ran through Tweek's body and the way his eyes looked even more panicked. There was his answer. Craig couldn't help but feel a little relieved. So what? Maybe he wanted to be Tweek's first (and only). It was sappy, but it was true.

Tweek looked up slowly, but his eyes never looked any higher than Craig's chest. Slowly, he answered, "No. Ngh! I've n-never had a chance to with the 'r-right person.'" He looked into Craig's eyes and blurted out, "But I've always wanted to try!"

Tweek looked mortified with himself. Was he admitting that he had wanted to have a blow job before? Well, no shit. He was a healthy teenage boy. Or maybe… Maybe he was admitting to having wanted to give…

"I-I—That didn't come out right!" Tweek looked like he was about to pass out, so Craig let his instincts take over. Whenever he saw Tweek freaking out, he felt like it was his sole responsibility to make things better for him. So Craig knew it was time to admit it. The truth.

"Tweek," Craig had dropped his voice to grab Tweek's attention. It had worked too, because as soon as he used that tone of voice, Tweek knew to listen. His beautiful, teary eyes met Craig's before he continued, "So have I."

If Tweek was surprised, it didn't show too much. His eyes got a little bit bigger, and his breath caught in his throat, but he didn't need to ask what Craig meant. There was Craig's confession, and Tweek knew exactly what it was.

"Craig… I…" Tweek had picked up that steely gaze again. His cheeks dusted red, he furrowed his eyebrows. "I want to try. With you."

* * *

Ambrose again! Sorry to leave you with that ending to this chapter, but the next (and last) bit to this will be up in a while. I haven't written it yet, so, of course, reviewing and rating this will certainly help me pick up the pace. If the next part goes according to what I have planned, it should be very... juicy ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"_I want to try. With you."_

Well shit. That was unexpected. So unexpected, in fact, that Craig knew there was no way in hell Tweek actually meant it. He shook his head and looked Tweek straight in his doey eyes. "It's okay, Tweek. Let's just drop this. You're getting too into this conversation, and you're saying things that you don't mean. Let's just start the pro—"

"Don't put words into my mouth!" Craig and Tweek both jerked back a little, surprised at the aggravation laced in Tweek's voice. Tweek's eyes darted to the side and his eyebrows raised a little, but when he looked back, he was a complete contradiction. His eyebrows were furrowed, showing his determination, but his eyes were a little wider than normal, showing his fear. He was frowning, showing how serious he was, but both the corners of his mouth and his delicate piano fingers were trembling, showing exactly how he actually felt; Scared and unsure of whether to tell Craig how he felt, but knowing that he had to. Now was the time, Craig decided, to tell his truth too; but not until he could pry what Tweek had to say out of his overly-cautious mouth.

Gently, so as not to scare the fragile boy, Craig reached out to take Tweek's hands in both of his own. He knew he had to be Tweek's rock or else he would never know what Tweek so desperately needed to say. Taking his precious hands, Craig laid them on his lap and crawled a little closer. He needed to show Tweek that he wasn't going anywhere: that he needed to know what Tweek needed to say.

After taking his hands, Tweek finally was able to open up to Craig. "D-don't put words in my mouth, damn it, because you don't know the half of w-what I have to _say_. I-I've held it in for so long, and-and I've been thinking about it a lot recently, but I'm too w-weak to say it on my own, but now you're _here_ and you're h-holding my hand… And, _Craig_, I don't know where to start!"

He paused for a moment, and they just sat there looking at each other. Craig used the pad of his thumbs to rub at Tweek's smooth skin. If Craig could kiss him now, he would. But this was Tweek's time to talk. Craig was next in line.

"I-I had decided to talk to you about _it_ today," Tweek continued, "and w-when I went to get coffee, I was actually trying to pump myself up a little bit. But then I walk up here and see y-you, staring at the screen like it was the hottest thing ever, and licking your lips a-and… I completely forgot about my plan to confess to you…" Both sets of eyes simultaneously widened. "Oh!"

What Craig was expecting Tweek to say, he didn't know. But that one word—_confess _—made Craig's heart stop fast. _Confess_? Was he serious? There was no way. They had been raised to be best friends and, even though Craig's feelings had advanced far past that innocent state, there was no hope because, dammit, there was no way Tweek could reciprocate his feelings. Craig forced his face to return to its usual stony façade while he played dumb. He couldn't get his hopes up just yet. "Look, dude, I don't know what you're confessing to, but just drop it."

"C-Craig…" Oh god. Tweek was looking down at his hands… his smooth hands that were still being held so gently by Craig. Craig could make out the tell-tale sign of water welling in his eyes. "Craig… I've l-liked—No! I've _loved_ you for so long. And I want to sh-show you how much. I know you're probably—_ngh!—_d-disgusting, but I've felt this way for so long, and I can't hold it back any more."

With that, Tweek raised their intertwined hands to his mouth and placed shaky kisses over and over until each knuckle had been given the same treatment. Tweek refused to meet Craig's eyes, but the intense gaze remained steady on Craig's lips.

To hell with it all. If he was going to be so persistent, fine. But first, Craig had to tell his side of the story.

"_Tweek,_" Tweek looked down as though he thought he was about to be scolded. He was just as afraid of being rejected as Craig was…but now there was a chance. "Tweek. Look at me, baby."

Craig hadn't meant to say that, but it certainly worked in getting Tweek's attention. The hazel eyes looked so confused, but Craig wasn't afraid to say what was coming next. Because in those same perfect eyes, Craig could see the undeniable hope hidden beneath all of his doubts. Tweek wanted him to mean it.

"Yeah. God, yeah you can. Because," There was a pause as Craig's eyes met the ceiling. How on earth was he supposed to say how he felt? Craig's determined gaze fell back on the set of curious eyes. That was easy. There was only one way to pin all the emotions that the otherwise stoic boy felt when he was around this perfect boy. "Because… I l-love you. I love you. God _damn_, I love you."

Now that the words that had been held back for so long had been spoken, Craig felt as though he was filled with bubbles. He couldn't help but laugh as Tweek's shocked face buried into Craig's chest. He could feel Tweek's tears of happiness and could only barely make out the muffled cries of, "Thank god, I love you s-so much."

Craig was floating by the time Tweek's lips met his own. Tweek's eyes were delicately closed, but Craig could only find himself staring at Tweek's long, blonde eyelashes while he tried to remember how to breathe. His mind went blank and he could hear his heart thumping loud in his ears. The kiss was innocent and simple, just lips on lips, and it was warm and _perfect_ and _everything Craig had ever imagined._ And then the corners of Tweek's lips curved up into his little pixie smile, and Craig was completely convinced that the only thing that would ever matter to him from that point on was Tweek, Tweek, _Tweek._

Craig's eyes closed as the two light-headed boys pulled back to take a quick sip of air from the other boy's lungs. Their lips still touching, Craig returned the small smile before loosening one hand from Tweek's to bring it up to grasp Tweek's neck. It was a little damp from Tweek's tears, but it was so smooth and warm and the strands of hair at the nape of his neck were just as soft as they looked. Craig's nose pressed against Tweek's cheek when their lips returned, but the only thing that was going through Tweek's mind was Craig, Craig, _Craig._

After a second of having their lips reconnected, Craig's tongue slipped wetly against Tweek's lower lip. Tweek's free hand flew up to grab at the back of Craig's long black hair after letting Craig deepen the kiss. His hand tightened against Craig's as Craig pulled back, bringing Tweek's bottom lip with him. Craig's dilated eyes opened and he let go of the pouty lip with a wet _pop_. He brought the hand resting at the back of Tweek's neck up to rub the pad of his thumb under Tweek's eye. When the set of eyes in front of him opened, Craig was ecstatic to see every underlying trace of uneasiness or doubt erased, leaving only love and devotion behind. He was equally delighted when the petite boy pressed closer into him by moving to climb onto his lap. Straddling Craig's narrow hips, hand still in Craig's, Craig could easily feel the firm press of Tweek's hardening cock.

"Craig," Tweek's voice was unbelievably steady aside from the shallow breaths giving the tell-tale sign of arousal. "Craig. I-I've never done this. Any of this. That… That was my f-first kiss."

Craig found that extremely hard to believe. This blonde angel that was in his lap was completely virgin? _How?_ Aside from Craig's obvious physical attraction to Tweek, Tweek was also easily the sweetest person that Craig had ever met. Sure, Wendy Testaburger worked with several charities and nursing homes… but it was only to make her college applications look better. And, yeah, Kyle Broflovski offered free tutoring in every subject to whoever needed it… but that was only because he loved flaunting how smart he was. Tweek was another story entirely. He had befriended Craig when he was at his lowest, had helped better him as a person, and had offered his entire being to become someone stable in Craig's screwed-up life. What did he ask in return? Nothing. He had only wanted to see Craig—Craig, the emotionless prick that was almost kicked out of school fight after fight—smile. And now, this guardian angel was once again offering himself up to Craig in the most intimate way.

"Can I…" Tweek's hand moved down from Craig's hair onto his chest, dragging down the soft fabric of Craig's simple band tee. "Can I t-take this off?"

With Tweek's hand gripping on lightly, Craig knew this was a make or break moment. But, this was still safe; Craig had seen Tweek shirtless plenty of times, and vice versa, but never under _this_ kind of circumstance. Craig continued to rub at Tweek's freckled cheek. "Yeah, but… but you really don't have to do any of this. I love you, and I don't want you to feel like this is the only way to show how you feel."

Craig's shirt was off immediately. "But Craig," the lust in Tweek's voice was surprising to say the least, and when Tweek crawled off Craig's lap and pushed Craig to lie on the bed, Craig's face went red. "I don't think you understand how long I've waited to _touch_ you."

Well, this was a side that Craig had never seen—never even imagined. Tweek's fumbling fingers tried over and over to open Craig's zipper, but ultimately were just too shaky to open his fly. The helpless face Tweek sent up to Craig made him swallow hard, and his fingers joined Tweek's in their attempt. Once the zipper was down, Tweek jumped up to lie on Craig's exposed chest. Peppering his face with quick kisses, Tweek all but begged, "Please, Craig. Can I show you how long I've waited?"

Craig couldn't find his voice after hearing Tweek's, so instead of answering verbally, he caught Tweek's mouth and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. This slowed Tweek down, because, really, how could he focus on what he had promised when his tongue was being sucked into the skilled boy's mouth? He enjoyed it for as long as he could hold his breath. By the time the boys pulled away, Craig's hands were groping at Tweek's ass, and Tweek's eyes were completely dazed.

Craig pressed feverish kisses all over Tweek's cheeks before taunting, "All right, cowboy. Show me what you've got."

Tweek's eyes cleared minutely as he shook the hands off his butt. He kept eye contact with Craig as he quickly pulled off his sweater before helping Craig shimmy out of his skinnies. Tweek looked down at Craig's hard cock straining against his briefs. Tweek palmed it through the thin fabric, loving the way it twitched at being touched. Well. This was it.

Tweek pulled down the briefs and turned to toss them off the bed. Once he had succeeded in throwing the underwear onto the door handle, he turned around to face Craig. What he saw was not what he had expected. "Dude! What the hell?!"

Craig arched his eyebrow. "What, dude? I thought you wanted me naked…"

Tweek flushed. "Yeah, but you didn't tell me you had a—_ngh!—_massive dick!"

Craig looked confused. A massive dick? Okay, sure it was six and a half inches when he was hard, but that was the average size! "Is that bad?"

Tweek could obviously tell that Craig wasn't aware that he had a weapon between his legs. Tweek wasn't dumb, or as innocent as most believed; he knew that Craig's cock wasn't that much longer than his own when it was hard. But despite its semi-average length, the thing was _fat_. But was it bad? Not unless this went farther than a blow job…

Tweek reached down and pulled at the head, savoring the way Craig's breathe hitched when Tweek's short fingers rubbed at the slit. "No," He said simply. "It's not bad at all."

Without any more of a warning, Tweek ducked his head down, pushing himself as far down as he could and hollowing his cheeks. His mouth wasn't able to take it all in, and he gagged a little bit, but none of that mattered; nothing mattered because all Tweek could hear was Craig's moan and all he could feel was Craig's fingers pulling at his hair.

"Ahhh, fuck!" Craig wasn't expecting him to be so gung-ho about this. He had expected this to be done like everything else that Tweek did in his life— slowly and carefully. There was nothing slow or careful about the way Tweek sucked at the head and pumped his hand around the rest that he couldn't fit into his mouth, nothing slow or careful about the way he circled the sensitive head with his tongue, collecting the precome that had gathered there.

Tweek couldn't possibly fit the whole thing into his mouth, but that didn't stop him from trying. Despite this being his first time, he did exactly what he imagined he was supposed to—and it worked. He bobbed his head as far down as he could before slowly pulling off with a moan that sent shivers up Craig's spine. Tweek's jaw was beginning to hurt, so instead of going back down, he completely pulled off with a wet pop and used his hand to spread the spit and precome. He hastily placed kitten licks at the side, tracing a vein that ran all the way down as his hand continued its rapid pace.

Tweek reverently placed open-mouthed kisses along the side until he felt one of Craig's hands move to cup his cheek. When Tweek finally looked up, Craig saw stars. The beautiful boy had almost completely fallen apart; his pupils were so wide that the ring of hazel around the edge was barely visible. "C-Craig."

Tweek immediately fell back into sucking as far down as he could, maintaining eye contact the whole time. When he would raise his head, his hand would take its place at rubbing at the wet skin; when he would sink down, they would fall underneath to grab gently at Craig's balls. While the blow job was far from perfect, Craig was more than content just knowing that this was Tweek—the same Tweek who had just admitted his love to him—that was sucking him off. This was the right person this time.

"_Craig,_" Tweek breathed out heavily as he sat up, removing the hands grasping at his hair. He pulled at the thin belt holding his jeans up before pulling it out of its loops and tossing it off the bed. He quickly pulled off his own pants and briefs, leaving him exposed to Craig's hungry eyes. It was then that Craig noticed that Tweek was extremely hard as well, and he understood why Tweek seemed so shocked at the first sight of Craig's dick. While his and Tweek's were around the same size length-wise, the girth of Craig's seemed almost monstrous compared to Tweek's. "Can w-we do more?"

Oh god. Craig couldn't help but let out a small moan. "Babe, I'm so fine with just this. You don't have to."

"I know I d-don't _have_ _to_, but I want…I've wanted this for so long," Tweek's cherry red lips were telling Craig exactly what he wanted to hear, and suddenly, he became very aware of how long he'd waited for this too. Here they were, naked and willing. He'd have to be a fool to pass up on this.

"Do you… have anything?" Tweek's eyes widened and it was almost comical how quickly he got up to start his search. The boy ran stark naked, rummaging through all of his drawers until Craig heard a huge crash.

"I don't have a condom… but I—_ngh!—_found some l-lube!" Tweek chirped, looking so victorious, and Craig was reminded for the umpteenth time just why he adored this goofball so much. Craig pressed a long kiss to Tweek's temple as the blonde sat on the side of the bed. "H-how do you want to do…this?"

Craig leaned even more forward until his front was aligned with Tweek's back and his ear was right beside his ear. His arms snaked around the slender waist and he nipped at his ear before asking, "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, Craig. I trust you completely," Tweek said quietly, leaning into the mouth pulling at his ear lobe.

Craig hummed in response, trailing his arms down Tweek's tiny body. One hand grabbed at his thigh while the other grabbed at his naked ass, moaning lightly from the feel of the plump muscle. It felt so much better touching it than having to stare at it—and that was saying something. Craig pulled back to whisper into Tweek's ear, "Lie down."

And Tweek did. With his arms curled under his head and his ass raised in the air, he turned back to watch as Craig carefully popped the lid open to the lube. Tweek watched as Craig's eyes stared openly at his ass before his expression turned to pure concentration while he poured some lube generously onto three of his fingers. Tweek couldn't help but smile when he noticed the blush on Craig's face as he feigned innocence by concentrating so wholly on warming up the lube collected on his long fingers. Did he trust him? More than anyone in the whole world.

"Hey… Have you ever done this before? I mean, I know you're a virgin… but have you ever done this to yourself?" Craig asked, glancing up at Tweek's smiling face. The smile instantly vanished, leaving him looking mortified. Tweek looked away, blush reaching down his neck, as he buried his head farther into his arms. Oh _god_. "You have."

Tweek let out the breath he didn't remember holding. "Craig, I've known I was gay for a long time."

"When was the last time you did this?" Oh _god, oh god, oh god._ Craig could not believe this. His innocent little angel had… This was definite masturbation material. Craig's finger traced idly at the puckered hole as he waited for his answer.

"C-_Craig!"_ Did he really have to answer? This was so embarrassing, and now Craig was finally touching him intimately. He shivered as the first bit of Craig's finger pushed into him. "Ngh—It's b-been a while. Maybe a week?"

If that was a while then that meant… oh man. Tweek did this to himself regularly. The rest of Craig's finger entered eagerly and Craig had to remind himself that he had to have some control, even if he was incredibly horny. But if he did this regularly, then he didn't have to be super hesitant, right? As if to prove his point, Tweek let out a breathy whimper as Craig pulled out and pushed in faster than he had planned to.

This was positively wicked. With his free hand, Craig grabbed at one of Tweek's cheeks, pulling it aside to watch as his finger entered and exited that tight pink hole that he dreamed of so frequently. Tweek was pushing himself back onto the protrusion as he let out tiny whimpers and moans. Craig pushed a second finger in to join the first, and if there was any discomfort, Tweek didn't care. He was too far-gone. With that thought in mind, Craig began gushing. "Tweek, baby, I've dreamed of this for so long. To have you underneath me. To fuck your tight, little hole. To show you how much I love you."

A loud groan filled the air as Craig crooked his fingers, pushing against what Craig could only assume was Tweek's prostate. Tweek reached back to hold the hand that was grabbing at his ass, curling his fingers around it and gripping harshly when Craig began to rub intently at the newly-found muscle.

"You like that baby? Is that the spot, hm? Fuck, you look so good like this. All laid out and worked up for me, gorgeous," Craig slowly added a third and final finger to the mix, easing in slowly as Tweek tried to catch his breath. Craig's fingers were longer and a little thicker than his own, and it kind of hurt, but Tweek didn't care. Not with Craig admitting so blatantly to the things that Tweek's wet fantasies were made of.

As his fingers began to rub and pump into his ass, Craig leaned forward to nip and kiss at Tweek's exposed back. Sucking harshly, he was determined to mark this beautiful boy as his own. No longer would he have to worry about someone snatching him up and taking him away from him. Tweek loved him. Tweek _loved_ him.

"C-Craig! Oh…Oh god, Craig. Please!" Tweek whined as he writhed beneath him. Tweek grabbed at the sheets as he tried so desperately to hold off his orgasm. He wanted Craig, and he wanted him now. "Please, I-I need you. I need you to fuck me, oh!"

Craig could hardly remember to breathe as he pulled his fingers out and began to coat his dick in what could probably be considered too much lube. His hands grabbed at Tweek's thighs and his ass and his back and so slowly, he aimed to push himself into this beautiful boy.

"Wait!" Craig immediately let go. He knew he was pushing his luck. He knew this was way too good to be true. Craig started to back away as he felt Tweek move in what he assumed was an attempt to get away, but he stopped his own retreat after watching Tweek settle onto his back, head set comfortably on the two pillows he propped up. Tweek looked away, but his face was far from what Craig thought it would be. He looked up bashfully, grabbing meekly at the sheets underneath him. "I-I wanted to see you."

Craig's heart almost explodes and he was on top of Tweek in record time, sucking up all the moans that Tweek let out as he kissed that innocent mouth. Tweek grabbed at Craig's neck as he pulled his knees up to his chest, baring himself humbly. Craig kept kissing him as he finally, finally began to ease himself in. He focused on memorizing every noise that he greedily swallowed.

When he finally started to move at a slow pace, he had to pull himself away from kissing so that he could focus entirely on not going _too fast_. Sure,Tweek was taking it like a champ, but every source Craig had checked said that first-time anal shouldn't be taken too fast. It was only when Tweek began to speak in his whispery little voice that Craig began to doubt that.

"C-Craig, I've wanted this. I've dreamt about this… I've _m-masturbated_ to the thought of you… you inside me… filling me," Craig picked up on the subtle meaning. Tweek might be small and fragile, but he wasn't going to break from this. He was ready.

Craig grabbed at Tweek's velvety thighs when he began to pick up the pace, pumping into the petite boy faster and faster. When he found a nice not-too-fast, not-too-slow rhythm, Craig leaned forward to nip at the pale, freckly collarbone in front of him. Tweek pulled at Craig's hair lightly before holding onto his shoulder blades, nails biting the flesh there with a sting that Craig found he didn't hate.

Craig pulled back to look intently at the boy underneath him. Tweek's eyes were shut gently, and just the tip of his top teeth could be seen pulling at his red-tinted bottom lip. He loved this boy more than anything. And when Tweek opened his eyes—pupils still wide and half-covered by his heavy eyelids—and his lips quirked into a sweet smile before placing a closed-mouth kiss on Craig's lips, Craig realized exactly how much he needed him. He felt a possessive streak pass through him at the thought of anyone getting to see this side of Tweek other than him. The thought made his skin crawl, but his sudden irritation subsided when Tweek's lips lowered themselves until he was nuzzled into the side of Craig's neck, breathing heavy and whispering sweet nothings. There was no need to be possessive, Craig reminded himself. He was just as much Tweek's as Tweek was his.

Craig pulled farther out on the next thrust and pushed in at a different angle—an angle that made the unusually quiet boy beneath him let out a heavy breath accompanied by a long moan. Craig felt the fingers at his back sink deeper into his skin when he continued to aim at that same spot, pulling out deeply before thrusting back in. Tweek was losing control beneath him, pushing himself onto Craig in time with their thrusts. He had taken to sucking at Craig's neck, confirming his earlier assumption that Tweek was just as far-gone into their newfound love as he was.

Tweek's legs began to fall off Craig's upper arms, and when he moves them up, it caused his thrust to go unexpectedly farther. Tweek's head fell back onto the pillow, and his arms move off Craig's back to instead grab at the hands holding his thighs. He was too close to care about keeping in his moans and whimpers. "Y-You're—_ah!—_You're so big, so, so much bigger than I had imagined… fantasized… You're so _good. I love you!"_

Meanwhile, Craig's hand had moved to grab at Tweek's bouncing dick, moving his hand irritatingly slow compared to the now-rapid thrusts. He was trying to milk this because he knew that they were both close. He knew and he couldn't help but whisper "I love you" over and over, hoping that this would be the sentence that Tweek remembers the most—the sentence that replays in his head relentlessly, the way that Tweek's confession had been replaying in Craig's mind since the first time it had accidently slipped past his lips.

"I'm so close," Craig whispered into Tweek's warm cheek, lips centimeters from touching. They were both breathing in the same air, and they were so close physically and mentally at this point that it feels as though there was no beginning and no end to the two bodies sharing in each other; there was no end to their love. "I'm so close, oh god. Baby, come. Come for me."

And he did. Tweek's back arched painfully in the air and he gasped for air because he forgot how to breathe properly when he experienced the most intense orgasm that he could possibly imagine. He vaguely felt through his euphoric haze Craig's sharp teeth pulling at the skin of his neck and his even sharper intake of breath as he lets loose mere moments after Tweek. He knows that Craig came, and he imagines he could feel it inside him despite the fact that come is as warm as your insides and, logically speaking, you really can't feel something that is the same temperature as you. He indefinitely remembered, however, the soft, sweet kiss placed to his temple, a stark difference to the stinging pain on his neck from all the love bites left behind and the fast and shallow thrusts into him as Craig rides out his orgasm; he indefinitely remembered his name falling from Craig's bruised lips like a soft prayer.

Craig fell onto him, then, letting go of Tweek's legs in favor of ghosting his fingertips across Tweek's still-flushed cheeks. Craig's head rested on Tweek's heaving chest, his face moving in time with his shallow breaths. Craig pulled out and went to stand up, feeling small fingers wrap around his wrist. Craig looked down at the sleepy boy, explaining quietly that he's only going to get things to clean them up, that he would be back as fast as he could. And believe him; there was no place he would rather be post-coitus than in Tweek's arms.

Craig puttered about for a moment in the joint bathroom across from Tweek's bed. He grabbed a wash cloth and fixed his hair in the mirror while he waited for the water to warm up. Looking in the mirror, Craig gauged the damage dealt by Tweek in their throe of passion. Craig's shoulders were all marked up from Tweek's nails, and his neck was littered with love bites that he had no intention in hiding. He glanced out to see how Tweek was faring and was surprised to find that Tweek's gaze was already on his face, and even more surprised to realize that Tweek's face was suspiciously redder than it had been when they were lying together moments ago. It immediately clicked in Craig's head, and he tutted his tongue before he wiggled his ass. Tweek's eyes went wide, and his blush deepened, confirming Craig's assumption. "You naughty little _minx! _Checking me out as I diligently work to clean you up…"

Craig laughed as he crossed the room with his now-warm wash cloth, listening to Tweek splutter and babble out excuses. His smile still in place, he reached down to clean at Tweek's ass, stopping all speech coming from the flushed boy. "Chill out, dude. We just had sex. You're allowed to look at my ass all you want. I don't really blame you; it is pretty stellar. Call it a perk of dating."

"We're dating?" Tweek asked as Craig began to clean at their stomachs. Craig continued to clean, watching as the boy beneath him began to grow steadily more and more red. Finally, there was simply _too much pressure_ and Tweek grabbed Craig's jaw and crushed their lips harshly together.

"Damn! Yes, we're dating! You don't have to break our jaws!" But secretly, underneath their bitchy behavior, both boys were ecstatic. Craig threw the soiled wash cloth aside before settling in beside Tweek. Tweek sat up to grab a thin blanket, draping it over both of them before turning his back to Craig, lying on Craig's arm that was closest to him. He huffed before grabbing behind him to find Craig's other arm. Craig took the hint and curled into Tweek, spooning him closely.

Tweek idly traced at the back of Craig's arm and Craig placed a small kiss on the back of Tweek's neck. Tweek giggled at this, and Craig did it again just to hear the twinkly laugh fall from his lips.

They laid there a moment more, Craig almost dozing off contentedly, before Tweek stirred, eyes wide awake.

"Wait," Tweek flipped over so that he was facing Craig. He shifted around until he was tucked comfortably underneath Craig's chin, his arm curling across Craig's wide chest and his leg slipping into the crook of Craig's legs. "We're dating? We haven't ever even gone on a d-date."

Craig huffed. "Tweek, we just had sex, if that hasn't sunk in. We've known each other all our lives. I think it's okay if we just officially start dating before we've had any official dates."

Tweek pushed himself up to look in Craig's tired eyes. "Nuh-uh!" He whined. "That's not how it works!"

Tweek sounded genuinely distressed, and Craig was so tired. He just wanted to cuddle and sleep and enjoy his post-sex feelings, so he was willing to tell Tweek whatever he wanted to hear. "Babe, if it really matters that much, I'll take you out tomorrow and we'll have the best damn Chicken McNuggets you've ever had."

"C-Craig! I'm a fucking vegetarian, you douche-bag!" Tweek laughed lightly, showing Craig that he wasn't actually serious about any of this. He was just in a playful mood, which was not rare when the two were together.

"Fine. You can have the best damn 'Salad McSalad' or whatever they sell while I have my best damn Chicken McNuggets. And, if you act now, I'll throw in some hand-holding and some scandalous footsie-under-the-table for free!" Craig spoke into Tweek's soft hair as he laid down onto Craig's chest again. "All you have to do is cuddle! That's right! All you have to do is cuddle, and go the fuck to sleep."

Tweek laughed into Craig's chest before placing a feather-light kiss over Craig's heart. Craig rubbed at Tweek's frail shoulders as he felt Tweek's breathing slow down. They laid there for a while, almost asleep and enjoying each other's company and gentle heartbeats pounding in their ears, when Craig heard Tweek's voice. "Craig?"

"Baby… You're not going to get the limited time offer of letting me pay for your food if you keep this up," Craig huffed, and it was unclear of the sincerity of this threat.

Tweek sighed, and breathed out, "I really do l-love you. Like, a lot."

Craig smiled into Tweek's hair. "I know. And I love you too."

* * *

The next day while Tweek was making morning coffee (a little slowly thanks to the limp in his stepped and his properly stretched ass), and Craig was staring at Tweek's naked ass as he stood at the counter. Craig decided to check his Facebook, feeling like Tweek wasn't exactly about to jump at the thought of round two...just yet. There, underneath the link to the now-beloved porn site (Craig would have to bookmark that video so they could play it at their wedding; unironically, of course), was another message sent about an hour after the first.

_You're welcome ;)_

And minutes later, the ping notifying him of a new message, brought Craig's eyes away from staring again at that beautiful, beautiful ass and back to the screen.

_Of course, you can always thank me with some nudes. My sources tell me you're a huge dick with a huge dick…_

Craig quickly typed a quick message before closing his laptop and hopping up to grab at that ass that had been calling for him so wantonly.

_Sorry; Property of Tweek._

* * *

_Oh. My. God._ I am so, so sorry. All that love-making took me _ages_. I hope you haven't died of blue balls yet. Basically, I would type a few paragraphs and have to stop because of my feels. _Be still my heart._

Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! They certainly helped me get through writing this 5,000-odd chapter of smut and fluff. I hope you enjoyed! c:


End file.
